


Vestidos

by fandramatics



Series: Pride Prompts [3]
Category: La Casa de las Flores | The House of Flowers (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Paulina comes to the aid of another child-----June 3rd. Rebel
Relationships: Paulina de la Mora/María José Riquelme
Series: Pride Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769941
Kudos: 10





	Vestidos

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, I'd write something longer, but this one was tough and it's my first time writing for this fandom, so I'll forgive myself for this one.

The child fell face first in the sand, the toddler beside them crying at the sight. Paulina blinked, frowned, and made her to the infant on the sand, offered her hand.

“Are you okay?” she tried.

The kid rose her dirty head, watery eyes found the young de la Mora, took her hand, “Thank you.”

“You’re a boy,” Paulina said, tilting her head, she studying the other one, “why are you wearing a dress?”

The boy shrugged, “I liked it.”

The girl’s frown deepened, then disappeared, she shrugged back, “Okay. Do you like mine?”

He smiled, cleaned the sand from his cheek, “Yes, it looks really nice,” he made a face, “So, you don’t mind that I wear a dress?”

“It’s a nice dress, you look good in it.”

His face lit up, “Thank you. What’s your name?”

“I’m Paulina de la Mora, and who are you?”

“My name is José María,” he replied.

“What’s your last name?”

“Does it matter?” he frowned.

“My mom says it does. She says that family is important.”

José María shook his head, “She’s right,” he indicated the toddler beside him, “Puri is my sister, she’s important.”

“She’s pretty,” smiled Paulina at the younger child, “I have a little sister too, but she’s too small to come here.”

“What’s her name?”

“Elena de la Mora.”

“Riquelme,” he said.

“What?”

“My last name, it’s Riquelme.”

Paulina offered her hand, “Nice to meet you, José María Riquelme. Do you want to go to my house and see my other dresses?”

The boy smiled widely, “Yes, yes!”

“Great, come on.”

“Wait, no. Mom doesn’t like it when I wear a dress.”

“Well, you’re wearing one.”

“She doesn’t know,” he lowered his eyes.

“You just can’t let her see it. Be a rebel.”

“A what?”

“A rebel. My mom calls my sister that all the time. So, are you coming?”

José María chewed on his lip. He offered his hand to Purificación, “Come, Puri. Let’s see Paulina’s dresses.”

Paulina smiled, took his hand, “Come on, come on!”


End file.
